I Can't Sleep
by southernbelle1881
Summary: What happens when Annabeth can't get to sleep? Before TLH. Oneshot. DISCLAIMER: I do not own PJO


Annabeth PoV

"Lights out," I said. It was ten-thirty, and I was with all of my siblings in our cabin.

"I only have one more page in this book," Britney, my sister, said. I sighed as she quickly finished her book. "Done," she announced.

"Okay. No more stalling. Lights out." I said. All of the lamps turned off. I rolled over and closed my eyes. I waited for sleep to overcome my body, but nothing happened. I tried again without success. I looked at the clock. It was eleven-forty-five. I sighed and started to count sheep. One, two, three…it went on and on. When I was around number 1,347 I gave up. I picked up a book and grabbed my reading light. I should fall asleep to this. It was over a thousand pages… When I was on the last page, I closed the book. There was absolutely no way that I was going to sleep. Then I got an idea. I got a piece of paper and a pen.

_Meet me at breakfast. Malcolm is in charge._

_Annabeth_

I left the note for my siblings on my pillow and quietly left the cabin. I tip-toed my way to the Poseidon cabin, careful not to wake any of the campers. I slowly opened the door and went inside. Percy was sleeping, of course. There was a little wet spot on his pillow from drool, and I chuckled to myself, remembering when we met in the infirmary. I gently shook his shoulder, and his eyes fluttered open. When he saw that it was me, he smiled.

"Couldn't sleep?" he asked. This wasn't the first time this had happened. I just nodded. Percy patted the spot next to him on the bed. I lay down and he wrapped his arms around me. I rested my head on his chest.

"How many sheep did you count?" he asked. I smiled. He knew me so well.

"1,347," I answered.

"I think that's a record."

"No. Remember that time I counted 2,253?"

"Oh yeah."

"Percy, I'm tired,"

"Go to sleep," he moved a piece of hair from my face.

"I can't," I reminded him.

"Try," I closed my eyes. I waited for sleep…and nothing. I opened my eyes.

"Can't," I said.

"I don't think you're trying hard enough," Percy said. I sat up and moved so that I was sitting crisscross on Percy's legs, facing him.

"Ouch, Annabeth," he said, "you have a boney butt," I laughed as he spread his legs apart so that I wasn't sitting on him anymore.

"Let's play a game," I said.

"Like what?" Percy said, sitting up.

"I'll say a fact, and you tell me what monument it's about."

"How about something a little less smart?"

"Fine. What do _you_ want to play?"

"Um…I spy."

"Isn't that for bored kindergarteners?"

"No! Here, I'll go first. I spy with my little eye something beautiful," I looked around the cabin.

"The fountain." I guessed.

"No."

"Seaweed Brain, nothing else in here is even remotely pretty. Unless you think _Dirty-Underwear Mountain _counts as a natural wonder…"

"Ha ha," Percy said sarcastically, "and yes, there is something beautiful in here. Well, I guess that's a lie. Beautiful is an understatement."

"Okay. I give up."

"You," I smiled and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"My turn," I said, "I spy with my little eye something gross."

"That old piece of pizza." Percy guessed.

"That is gross, but no."

"Oh! I know! Dirty-Underwear Mountain!" I laughed and nodded.

"How do you get past cabin inspection?"

"I shove everything in the closet."

"Disgusting." I said while wrinkling my nose.

"Oh whatever."

"What time is it?" Percy looked at his clock.

"About two-thirty," I leaned back on his chest and closed my eyes. When he realized that I was almost asleep, he pushed me up and shook me awake.

"What?" I complained.

"You're not going to sleep!" Percy said, "You've made me wide awake so you get to stay up with me."

"And what do you want to do for the next four hours?" I questioned.

"I have an idea…" he said, pulling me closer. When I was close enough he kissed me. I kissed back. Soon, our tongues were battling. I let him win as he gently pushed me down on the bed so that he was on top of me. My hands were tangled in his hair and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He started to kiss more and more aggressively, and I let him. It would've gone further, but someone knocked on the door. We froze. I quickly got up and went into the closet as Percy answered the door. I heard muffled voices but couldn't make out the words. The door closed.

"You can come out now," Percy said. I exited the closet.

"Who was that?"

"Grover. He's back from whatever it is that he does."

"Why was he here?"

"He said he wanted his best friend to be the first one to know he was back." We went back to his bed and played I spy all night.


End file.
